Sobredosis
by acarlalala
Summary: Coescrito con Gloria. Sherlock hace uso excesivo de su suministro cotidiano pero esta vez recibe consecuencias por sus actos. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**N/A:** **Sobra decir, pero todos los derechos y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **SOBREDOSIS**

De todas los sucesos que mi singular amigo Sherlock Holmes me ha hecho espectador nunca creí ser testigo de lo que pasó esta noche y es que sin ir más lejos lo que acabo de presenciar aun me tiene sorprendido y shockeado, no exagero al decir que esta noche tuve una de las más grandes revelaciones de mi compañero, no sólo en su carácter sino en lo más intrigante y mejor guardado por él mismo.

Es que nunca, nunca, ni en mil años me hubiese atrevido a preguntarle a voz alta sobre su relación con sus padres porque , además, sé muy bien que él no me contestaría. En más de una ocasión me he mordido la lengua por preguntarle exactamente cómo es que hicieron el señor y la señora Holmes para educar a un muchacho extremadamente inteligente pero tan carente de otras cualidades como de tener buenos modales sociales y sin ir más lejos no tener sentido de la autopreservación de la vida misma, no es difícil imaginarme a un desordenado Sherlock siendo adolescente, perturbador para muchos por su comportamiento y estoy seguro que la pesadilla de todos sus maestros aun cuando a penas fuese un niño.

A mi punto del día de hoy, a riesgo de sonar redundante, repito: Nunca creí ser testigo de lo que pasó esta noche y es que tuve la más grande revelación de mi compañero, no sólo en carácter sino de la contestación positiva a una pregunta no hecha y todo por la sencilla acción del Señor y la Señora Holmes ya que reprendieron al menor de sus hijos, a Sherlock, mi singular compañero de departamento, mi mejor amigo.

Todo comenzó como siempre en el piso del 221B Baker Street, que es en sí mismo un protagonista silencioso de parte de esta historia al igual que la Sra. Hudson, la casera no tan silenciosa pero caracterizada por ser muy servicial, siempre nos espera con un té y algún bocadillo.

Y fue la Sra. Hudson precisamente quien dio la voz de alarma cuando me llamó angustiada, no quiso decirme nada por teléfono exigiendo sólo mi presencia. Como buen amigo no pude negarme a semejante pedido así que me apresure al piso, tan solo me encontré con una cara de preocupación, muy extraña en la siempre estoica Sra. Hudson, casi sin decir palabra me lleva hacia el departamento de Sherlock y me señala su interior diciendo:

" **Lleva así dos días, no come, no habla y no se mueve** "

Sherlock Holmes estaba en un estado de quietud alarmante para ser él, desde que tenía el gusto de conocerlo era una persona muy activa aunque solía entrar en su _Palacio Mental_ en donde exigía del resto un absoluto silencio para que su mente maravillosa se sumergiera en un océano de deducciones que solo él podía seguir. Esto era diferente, sus estados en su Palacio Mental eran por lo general de corto tiempo no solían durar días, además no me gustaba su aspecto desordenado, Sherlock podría vivir en un caos pero él siempre iba pulcro y bien aseado y ahora parecía que no se había cambiado ni aseado en semanas, su barba era de días y tenía claros signos de deshidratación.

Me acerco a mi amigo y él no se mueve, sus ojos están fijos en algún punto en la pared, mis instintos guiados por mis estudios de medicina se unen para intentar hacer un diagnóstico, me paro delante de él, frente a frente, observándolo detenidamente y ni siquiera parpadea, es muy raro porque sé que le incomoda la cercanía de otro ser humano.

El médico en mi reluce y tomo su mano para controlar su pulso nada anormal, me gustaría hacer un examen más exhaustivo y certero sobre mis pensamientos respecto a lo que le pasa pero antes de que realice un movimiento Sherlock parpadea, entonces sé que mi amigo está ahí y sabe de alguna manera por alguna razón del infierno lo que tengo en mente, sus ojos se fijan en los míos y ahora no tengo dudas respecto a lo que le pasa al genio deductivo y temo lo peor.

Intento mantenerme sereno, controlar mis emociones delante del mejor detective privado del mundo pero inevitablemente mi juicio falla; quiero ahorcarlo con mis propias manos, como puede hacer algo así?, jugar con su más preciado bien; su cerebro!

Me obligo a ser un profesional y dejo al amigo de lado **" Debes comer algo"** digo y escucho ruido afuera de la habitación, la Sra. Hudson no tardará en venir con algo para comer. Sherlock me mira pero no responde, la siempre atenta Sra. Hudson deja una taza de té junto con un sándwich en la mesa mientras murmura voz baja que uno de los vecinos padece del mismo problema, **"Cosa que sigue moderna y destructiva en los jóvenes!"** dice y espero a que la Sra. Hudson nos deje a solas para tomar la bandeja y ponerla frente a Sherlock.

" **Come"** Vuelvo a decir, esta vez mi voz de ex militar se hace presente. Sherlock me mira desafiante, altanero, superado y puedo visualizar al Sherlock desconcertantemente infantil, ése que es capaz de hacer un berrinche, a su manera, cuando alguien lo quiere obligar a hacer algo que no quiere, incluso puedo ver ese pequeño gesto particularmente suyo que lo hace ver más testarudo y curiosamente más joven.

Pero no gano nada, nuevamente rechaza el ofrecimiento, vuelvo a enfadarme y aprieto los puños, frustrado. Entonces decido persuadirlo, siendo más, digamos severo **"Si no comes voy a llamar a Mycroft"** eso fue suficiente para ver cómo los músculos de Sherlock se tensan.

Me aplaudo interiormente, por fín! logró una respuesta! **"No te atrevas"** su voz suena diferente debido al tiempo en que no usa sus cuerdas vocales y mi momento triunfal se esfuma rápidamente reemplazado por mi enojo, nuevamente por su obvio estado.

" **Lo haré si no comes"** Digo en el mismo tono que usé hace un momento pero agrego una mirada fulminante como si él fuese un niño, sé que le molesta que lo traten así pero eso es lo que parece ahí sentado en la sala , un niño perdido, desesperado con necesidad urgente de ser atendido.

Contrariamente a lo que pensaba comienza a moverse, comer y beber algo. Ahora sí me he ganado un gran punto para mí, lograr que mi singular compañero haga lo que se le ordena es inusual, vuelvo a respirar tranquilo aunque sé que todavía esto no ha acabado, quiero hacer muchas preguntas pero espero a que termine el bocadillo.

No me caracterizo por ser un hombre esencialmente agresivo o impaciente pero los 20 minutos que le ha tomado a Sherlock comer cuarta miserable parte del sandwich que preparó la Sra. Hudson me ha hecho crispar los nervios. Finalmente no decide comer más y se acurruca en un rincón del sofá.

" **Sherlock…"** mi tono es impaciente porque él sabe que quiero respuestas pero deliberadamente me ignora.

" **Déjame solo"** balbucea y me dan ganas de zarandearlo para que se de vuelta y me explique lo que ha hecho, sé que es irracional pedirle eso pero ya no estoy en modo médico, ahora soy su amigo.

" **Por dios santo!, estás hecho un desastre! te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!"** Mi perorata es ignorada por su claro no-importismo, no es sólo el hecho de que está mudo es el hecho que levanta los hombros en claro signo de que lo que le digo no le interesa.

El tiempo me da la razón, veo que su cuerpo comienza a temblar no mucho pero lo suficiente para confirmar mi diagnóstico, mi amigo está pasando por una sobredosis y aunque no es la primera vez que lo veo en un estado de consumidor sí lo veo peor el día de hoy, obviamente no hay respuesta ningún adicto confirma de buenas a primeras su problema.

" **Tienes que parar, de algún modo esto tiene que detenerse, no necesitas…"** Altamente sorprendido veo a mi compañero levantarse abruptamente del sofá y para antes que termine la frase me saca a empujones del piso, hábil como sólo él me manipula sin opción a defenderme, me cierra la puerta con todo ímpetu no sin antes decirme con mucha ira **"Dejame SOLO!"**

Me quedo helado frente a la puerta con la mente en blanco, la situación me supera en todos los sentidos como médico y especialmente como amigo. Resignado a no tener más opción decido marcharme, bajo las escaleras, me despido de la Sra. Hudson quien murmura palabras consoladoras debido al fuerte ruido de nuestra pelea, pongo la mano en la perilla de la puerta y justo antes de dar un paso a la calle recobro el sentido y la razón. Sherlock Holmes, mi mejor amigo necesita ayuda, la mía porque acabo de presenciar lo destructivo que puede ser consigo mismo, no lo dudo ni un segundo más, agarro el celular marco el numero rápido 1 e inmediatamente la inigualable voz arrogante y serena me contesta, no necesito decir mucho **"Sobredosis"**

Él entiende y con un claro **"Voy en camino"** termina la llamada, me queda solo esperar y ese sentimiento que me dice que acabo de traicionar a mi amigo me invade, no por el claro hecho de que acabo de acusarlo sino por el hecho de que lo hice con una de las personas que él no soporta, su hermano mayor; Mycroft Holmes.

No tengo que esperar mucho para que una limosina se estacione delante del 221B y ver la esbelta figura de Mycroft bajar del asiento trasero, elegantemente vestido camina arrogante para llegar a mi lado, nunca he podido leer su rostro, no es que pueda leer el rostro de las demás personas pero francamente ahora no sé si está preocupado, está enojado por haber sido interrumpido en su rutina o si solo está aquí por cumplir una obligación familiar pero sea lo que sea agradezco al cielo tenerlo de mi lado.

Mycroft es un hombre de pocas palabras, así que no pierde el tiempo conmigo y sube ágilmente al segundo piso y yo detrás intentando seguirle el paso. Me sorprendo al llegar y ver como Mycroft saca la llave del piso y sin pestañear abre la puerta, entramos los dos buscando a Sherlock y lo encontramos nuevamente en su posición de meditación.

" **Dame la lista"** dice Mycroft fuerte y claro, veo como la frente de Sherlock se arruga, no le gusta ver a Mycroft delante de él y me mira con odio mientras mi estómago se revuelve por la culpa.

Mycroft vuelve a insistir **"Dame la lista Sherlock"** quiero preguntar a qué lista se refiere pero la tensión que hay entre los dos hermanos se puede palpar, prefiero quedarme como espectador.

El choque de voluntades demora para mi horas, pero supongo que solo pasaron unos minutos para que Sherlock bajara la mirada y sacará del bolsillo de su gastada bata un papel arrugado, Mycroft lo abre y para mi desconcierto me lo entrega.

Puedo leer la lista de varios fármacos, mi corazón se acelera cuando leo heroína al lado de cocaína en dosis elevadas, pero qué significa esto? no alcanzo a hacer la pregunta cuando escucho la respuesta a mi pregunta mental **"La primera vez que vi a Sherlock en una sobredosis me hizo una promesa, anotaría la lista de drogas que usó"**

Solo un cuerpo en muy buen estado puede soportar tal cantidad de drogas y mantenerse en pie con su mente lúcida, sólo Sherlock es capaz de tal hazaña, me tengo que sentar para meditar mis próximos pasos, qué debo hacer? debería llevar a Sherlock a una clínica eso como prioridad pero mi instinto me dice que ni Sherlock ni Mycroft accederán a tal petición.

Mientras permanezco en silencio veo la interacción de los hermanos Holmes, Mycroft tiene la mirada fija en Sherlock, es todo control, el mundo se puede caer a sus pies pero Mycroft Holmes se mantendrá estoico a diferencia de Sherlock que está preparado para una guerra la tensión de sus músculos es evidente, la mandíbula rígida por un momento creo que va a saltar sobre Mycroft.

" **Mi querido hermanito menor, esta vez casi cruzas el límite, realmente no pensé que quisieras volver al hospital"** Volteo los ojos ante el comentario, palabras dichas para fastidiar a Sherlock , sé cuánto odia que su hermano le diga _hermanito menor_ con esa voz sarcástica pero confirmo que no habrá ida al hospital con lo último que dijo.

" **Tendré que llamar a nuestros padres, por supuesto"**

Mycroft saca su celular y cuando está a punto de marcar Sherlock se levantó de su sitio, airado le arrebató el aparato.

" **Ni siquiera lo intentes"**

Y fue entonces que presencie la tercera guerra mundial de los hermanos Holmes.

" **Sherlock...devuelveme el celular"**

Veo con sorpresa como mi amigo estrella el celular contra el piso con mucha rabia, al menos ya ha recuperado su capacidad motriz.

" **Tan predecible"**

El mayor sonríe con superioridad y de otro bolsillo saca otro celular y veo que el menor pone por un segundo cara de susto pero de inmediato se abalanza sobre su hermano para hacer un intento de quitarle el aparato pero esta vez Mycroft da un poco de lucha para que eso no suceda.

" **Por qué siempre te metes en mis cosas!"**

" **Eufemismo del año, cosas no es igual a drogas"**

Hasta ahora no se han dado un solo puño pero no dudo que pueden llegar a hacerlo, sobre todo Sherlock que está peleando por el celular como si fuera lo más preciado de la vida, ambos son buenos peleadores se nota que hay años de entrenamiento entre los dos, conocen sus movimientos como las palmas de sus manos, imagino un ring de box en casa de los Holmes.

" **Dijiste que nunca se lo dirías a nuestros padres!"**

" **Prometiste no caer en sobredosis, sólo -estimulación mental- pero cómo te encanta aferrarte a una excusa para seguir suministrándote sustancias tóxicas"**

La voz extremadamente molesta de Mycroft me alarma y ya están comenzando a lastimarse con ataques de manos para impedir que ese celular sea marcado o a su vez para que no se estrelle en el piso.

" **Por un momento podrías pensar en alguien que no seas tu!"** Mycroft logra sujetar a Sherlock y manipularlo, sujetándolo por su brazo derecho por lo bajo de su espalda, por la mueca sé que está siendo un agarre fuerte **"Pero eso es pedir mucho verdad?,** lo retuerce más **"Es demasiado para ti, prefieres molestar a nuestros padres con tus estupideces"** Lo arrincona y empuja a la pared con agresividad. Decido intervenir.

" **Mycroft suéltalo!** Intento que lo suelte sujetándolo por su hombro derecho pero el rostro de su hermano mayor es de enojo supremo." **Sherlock dí que lo sientes"** sé que su hermano al menos se calmaría si mi amigo se mostrará un poco sumiso y además creo que de verdad mínimamente Sherlock debería decir lo siento, al menos esta vez estoy con Mycroft!

Pero me equivoqué al intervenir y terriblemente porque en ése momento de intervención Sherlock aprovecha para retroceder unos pasos y suprime el agarre de su hermano, lo hace dar una vuelta con una táctica de pelea que él sabe muy bien, dejando a Mycroft en el piso, yo salgo empujado a un costado.

" **Sherlock!"**

Es lo que puedo articular al ver que mi amigo ha puesto su pie derecho al cuello de su hermano..

" **Yo soy él que molesta a nuestros padres? Yo?!**

Lo aprieta con mucha fuerza porque veo que a Mycroft le estaba costando respirar.

" **SHERLOCK HOLMES! BASTA!"**

Elevo mi voz tan alto que la señora Hudson empieza a golpear la puerta del departamento preguntado si todo está en orden, aunque sospecho que es también por todo el ruido que los muchachos están haciendo.

Sherlock no se inmuta ni por un segundo creo que incluso clava más su pie en el cuello de su hermano haciendo que Mycroft jadee de dolor y cuando estoy a punto de intervenir para que deje a su hermano mayor, justo, suena el celular.

Rriiing! Rriiing! Rriiing! Rriiiing!

Es cuando surge el milagro y Sherlock levanta el pie por lo que Mycroft ya puede respirar, un verdadero alivio verlos separados y no intentando matarse pero dura poco porque todos, en especial los Holmes, nos olvidamos que la razón y el motivo para que se agarren a golpes es ese tonto aparato.

Rriiing! Rriiing! Rriiing! Rriiiing!

El sonido del celular continua a la par de la voz de la Sra. Hudson, **"Queridos, todo está bien? escuché golpes"** voz que por supuesto Sherlock no duda en hacer callar. " **Sra. Hudson! ahora no es momento para molestar!"** desesperado busca dónde suena el aparato, Mycroft se reincorpora del piso, tose para aclarar su garganta y comienza con delicadeza a limpiar el polvo de su fino traje, con la voz un poco dañada logra articular

" **Siempre lento de mente hermanito"**

Camina unos pasos y debajo de una pila de cosas levanta el celular que no deja de sonar, no sé en qué momento habrá llegado a parar allí pero la cara molesta de mi amigo es única. Mycroft contesta el celular no sin antes aclararse la garganta que aún la tiene resentida por el agarre de su hermano menor.

" **Hola Madre"**

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren, creo que no esperaba que la receptora de la llamada sea en efecto su madre.

" **Está conmigo, debes venir con padre inmediatamente"**

Sherlock cierra con fuerza sus ojos, no me extraña que Mycroft directamente cite a los señores Holmes para que vengan a ver a su hijo lo que me extraña es la inmediata reacción de mi amigo, podría jurar que Sherlock Holmes tiene miedo.

" **Por que mi hermanito menor ha tenido una sobredosis; cocaina y heroina"**

Sé que Mycroft Holmes es directo en todo sentido pero la forma en que ha dado la noticia me pareció abrupta y lo sé muy bien porque escuche un grito indignado del otro lado del auricular, un grito tan alto que él mismo alejó el auricular de su oído mientras rueda los ojos ante el escándalo, pero francamente qué es lo que esperaba?

Veo a Sherlock taparse la cara con ambas manos completamente frustrado y sentarse de golpe en el sofá, pasa un momento en el cual Mycroft camina al espacio de la cocina para seguir dando instrucciones a sus padres para que suban a un helicóptero privado y lleguen lo más pronto acá.

Por instinto decido acercarme a mi amigo, es la primera vez que lo veo así.

" **Sherlock, estas bien?"**

No es muy listo de mi parte hacer esa pregunta pero por extraño que parezca tengo la sensación que el efecto de las drogas ya se ha ido.

" **Sherlock?"**

Vuelvo hacer la pregunta con la esperanza de que me responda y sorprendentemente lo hace.

" **Lo odio"**

Dice apartando las manos mientras fijamente ve a su hermano que por lo que podía oír de su conversación los señores Holmes estarían llegando dentro 15 minutos máximo al 221B Baker Street .

Sherlock se queda en el sofá abatido puede ser una buena palabra para describirlo, mientras que Mycroft se queda en la cocina, es mejor así cada uno por su lado yo me quedo al medio.

Al ver que mi amigo está más sereno aunque ha entrado en un mutismo que por ahora me parece lo más acertado dirijo mis pasos hacia la cocina.

Mycroft mira la vajilla intentando decidir si es digna para servirse un té, finalmente parece que no lo és.

" **No es la primera vez que veo a Sherlock intoxicado Dr. Watson y ya no puedo ocultarlo a mis padres, no puedo permitir que se haga más daño"**

Me sorprendo al ver una verdadera preocupación de parte de Mycroft cosa que me da esperanza para encontrar una salida a toda esta tontería de Sherlock por drogarse.

Los minutos parecen horas y yo me siento cansado pero todo pasa cuando siento el timbre de la puerta, siento los pasos subir por la escalera a toda velocidad y luego una pareja entrar al piso, mi curiosidad hace que mis instintos se agudicen, jamás pensé que llegaría a conocer a los padres de Sherlock y Mycroft, muchas veces me pregunté ¿Qué tipos de padres crían a estos dos especímenes tan singulares? Gran sorpresa al ver una mujer muy bien conservada pero totalmente normal al igual que el hombre que la acompaña, si los llegara a ver por la calle ni siquiera llamarían mi atención.

Me presento y ellos amablemente me devuelven el saludo, son muy normales, la Señora Holmes se abalanza sobre Sherlock, mi primera reacción es de temor ante la reacción de mi amigo pero nada malo pasa, parece sentirse cómodo ante el abrazo que le da su madre.

Escucho susurrarle al oído palabras muy maternales, tal como cuando un niño se enferma y todavía no salgo de mi asombro por el comportamiento que está teniendo Sherlock, tengo confirmado que es buen receptor de afecto de parte de su madre, me tranquilizo y me dirijo a la cocina, otra vez.

" **Tenías que ser tan directo? a tu madre casi le da un infarto"**

" **Querías que te lo haga saber o no?"**

" **Es tu hermano menor del que estamos hablando, sabes que su vida privada es casi imposible de conocer incluso más para nosotros"**

" **Exacto, por eso se los acabo de decir yo, deberían agradecerme en vez de estar aquí recriminando"** \- dijo Mycroft molesto

" **Agradezco que lo hayas hecho, sólo reclamó la forma, Mycroft no creo que sea tan difícil aceptar que lo hiciste de la peor manera"**

" **Nunca hay una manera adecuada para hablar de sobredosis o de tu querido niñito menor, si lo has olvidado es él quien ha tenido una danza con las drogas"** \- ahora entiendo, Mycroft no está molesto, está sentido.

Después de la forma en que han peleado me imagino que debe ser ingrato ser hermano de Sherlock pero en esto concuerdo con Mycroft, mi amigo necesita poner un alto a las drogas.

" **Por todos los cielos! cómo podría olvidarlo tan pronto? por eso vinimos con tu madre"**

" **Tenlo presente, parece que se te olvida"**

" **Mycroft suficiente! dime todo lo que sabes de Sherlock, dimelo ahora y quiero saberlo todo"**

Mycroft hizo un gesto de fastidio **"Tu querido hijo menor ha estado buscando estimulación mental, tu sabes se aburre de todo igual que como cuando tenía 5 años y salía a merodear por las calles en busca de alguna aventura, el problema es que ha encontrado en las drogas un buen catalizador"**

El señor Holmes se ve serio y muy preocupado **"Desde cuando lo sabes?"**

Esta vez Mycroft se queda en silencio creo que ha llegado al punto donde no quería llegar, da un suspiro pero no duda en decir **"La primera vez fue cuando tenía 18 años, supongo que estaba esperando a ser mayor de edad"**

El señor Holmes pasa inmediatamente de ser un hombre en control de sus emociones a uno verdaderamente sobrepasado por las circunstancias y sin preocuparse de que tenga testigos coje la oreja de Mycroft.

" **Ouch! suelta papá"** grita Mycroft

" **Sabías que tu hermano se drogaba desde que tenía 18 años y no se te ocurrió que era importante decirnos ni una palabra"**

" **El me prometio que no lo volvería a hacer"** dijo Mycroft a pesar que intentaba soltarse del agarre de su padre este tenía una mano firme.

" **Y veo perfectamente como cumplio su promesa"** el Señor Holmes soltó a su hijo mayor.

Padre e hijo se quedaron mirando **"Debiste habernos advertido sobre tu hermano, somos sus padres es nuestra responsabilidad"**

Mycroft se quedó pensativo aunque no lo quisiese reconocer sus padres tenían la razón, él se había equivocado. Luego me dio un vistazo rápido y volvió a tener la mirada altiva que siempre tiene y no me sorprende, aun en este momento que lo ví sujetado de la oreja por su padre como si fuera un chiquillo.

" **Te repito y te vuelvo a recordar que el que hizo mal fue Sherlock"**

Deja el frote, suspira y suaviza su mirada, está muy preocupado **"Casi llega al hospital"**

El señor Holmes también suaviza la mirada de enojo puesta en su hijo mayor y reconoce, creo, lo mismo que yo, ya que Mycroft Holmes lucía un poco culpable, culpable por haberse callado todos los años la adicción de Sherlock.

" **Vamos donde tu hermano"**

En ese momento el señor Holmes sale con Mycroft de la cocina para hacer frente a Sherlock por la tremenda estupidez que cometió, yo por supuesto me he vuelto invisible a los ojos de todos los Holmes.

" **Hijo tienes mucho qué explicar"**

Como lo predecía mi amigo no habla y sé que no piensa abrir la boca, se ha puesto más tenso y veo, desde donde estoy, que incluso se aleja de su madre. Todos suspiran, frustrados.

" **Sherlock…"**

La señora Holmes habla en tono de súplica, la veo y es la figura materna que quiere oír que esto es una mala jugada de sus hijos, siento empatía con ella de alguna manera quisiera ilusionarme en escuchar una de las respuestas más inesperadas de mi amigo, de que lo que hace tiene fundamento científico, razón y por lo tanto es una conducta correcta, pero sé que no es así, soy médico y sé incluso que la conducta de Sherlock es la de un adicto.

" **Siento mucho haberles ocultado tanto tiempo esta verdad"**

Mycroft es quien habla para romper el silencio y veo que a parte del odio en la mirada de Sherlock ahora también le acompaña la ira.

" **Pero mi pequeño hermanito me hizo jurar no decirles nada hace mucho tiempo"**

Por supuesto la ira es avivada por el tono del mayor de los hermanos, justo ahora Mycroft decide usar un tono sarcástico.

" **No es así hermano mío?"**

Es todo, lo sé. Cierro los ojos porque lo último que estoy viendo es a Sherlock abalanzarse sobre Mycroft, después de la pelea que presencie de ellos sé bien que pueden hacerse daño y es algo que prefiero no ver porque la verdad siento pena que actúen así delante de sus padres, dos personas tan sorprendentemente diferentes a sus hijos, tan encasillados en lo típico que uno puede esperar de padres de chicos regulares y por qué no decirlo, comunes y corrientes.

De pronto abro los ojos, no porque sea curioso o valiente de ver como ése par vuelve a querer matarse sino por los gimoteos infantiles que escucho salir de sus cuerdas vocales, la sinfonía no cesa desde " **Ay! Ay! Ow! Auch!"** y continúa con **"Padre suéltame"** y lo más sorprendente **"No, mamá, por favor, no"** éso de la boca de mi amigo, de Sherlock.

Pestañeo varias veces para caer en cuenta que es real lo que veo, el señor Holmes sujeta fuertemente a Mycroft por su oreja y la señora Holmes hace lo propio con Sherlock. Vaya milagro! de haber sabido que así dejan de pelear inmediatamente, en más de una ocasión, hubiese hecho lo mismo.

" **¡Jovencitos! no quiero verlos pelear menos delante de su madre, ahora mismo espero que se disculpen"** y el Sr. Holmes miró seriamente a los dos, dando la primera señal soltó la oreja de su hijo mayor e inmediatamente la Sra. Holmes hizo lo propio. Pero los hermanos estaban lejos de pedir disculpas, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer así tan fácil.

" **Estan sordos, Mycroft?"** dijo mirando al mayor, pero Mycroft miró a otro lado **"Sherlock?"** miró ahora al menor y puedo jurar que mi amigo esta al punto del berrinche, el Sr. Holmes suspiró.

" **Esta bien, si eso quieren"** comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, los hermanos de repente pusieron toda su atención a su padre, mirando al hombre con verdadero espanto como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ambos gritaron **"Disculpa hermano"**

Los Sres. Homes esbozaron una sonrisa que sus hijos no vieron **"Muy bien chicos creo que es tiempo de irnos a casa"** dijo la Sra. Holmes.

" **Pero mamá tengo trabajo que hacer, deje todo para venir aquí, ahora debo volver"** \- dijo Mycroft mientras tomaba su abrigo.

" **Está bien cariño, pero después del trabajo espero verte en casa para la cena"** \- La Sra. Homes le dio un beso a Mycroft en la mejilla **"No quiero excusas, Mycroft Holmes sino estás en casa para la cena yo misma iré a buscarte"**

" **Sherlock toma tu abrigo que vienes con nosotros"**

" **Papá no puedo ir con ustedes, no ahora estoy en medio de un caso"**

" **Sherlock no te vas a quedar aquí, tenemos mucho que conversar"**

" **Puedo pasar por casa para la cena"**

" **No Sherlock, te vienes con nosotros ahora, a menos que quieras discutir delante de todos nuestros temas pendientes?"** dijo el Sr. Holmes poniendo la mano otra vez en su cinturón.

Mire a mi amigo como se debatía entre seguir contradiciendo o ir con sus padres, finalmente cede a la presión.

Por primera vez este día los padres de Sherlock toman su atención hacia mi persona **"Lo esperamos para la cena a Usted también Dr. Watson, no se preocupe no será nada formal"**

Y así los Holmes en masa se van de Baker Street, dejándome con muchas preguntas y no lo voy a negar con ganas de que sea hora de la cena.

SH

La casa de los Holmes es pequeña y acogedora, un muy cuidado jardín da la bienvenida, miro todo pensando en que este es el lugar en que Sherlock creció, de niño seguro se sentaba en la entrada a jugar con Mycroft, ese juego que sólo ellos pueden competir: la deducción.

En estos momentos me gustaría poseer ese don o mejor dicho de tener la capacidad de deducir los hechos, de ponerlos en orden y llegar finalmente al punto en el que estoy ahora casi por tocar la puerta para disfrutar de una cena muy peculiar en la casa de los padres de mi mejor amigo, que dicho sea de paso es como una reunión post sobredosis.

Lo lógico hubiese sido que en este momento estemos en el hospital y junto con Molly hubiese intentado hacer entrar en razón a Sherlock de que lo que hizo fue lo más estúpido y riesgoso para su salud o en la otra opción en la que yo me iba de Baker Street e ignoraba por completo el estado de mi amigo. Pero no, estoy acá viendo la puerta de madera como si fuese hecha de un material único y particular, lo cierto es que me parece de lo más extraño estar invitado a una cena en estos momentos y para terminar con este día no puedo sacar de mi cabeza una conjetura y como bien diría el gran Sherlock: _La deducción está basada en observaciones._

Primero: Sherlock no quería que Mycroft informara a sus padres de su sobredosis, según vi por miedo a su reacción.

Segundo: Sherlock mostró ser capaz de recibir afecto, de su madre.

Tercero: Aun con sus padres en frente los muchachos son capaces de seguir peleando.

Cuarto: El señor y la señora Holmes no dudan en reprender a sus hijos, curiosamente lo hacen a la manera de los viejos tiempos en crianza.

Quinto: Corroborando la cuarta observación el señor Holmes incentivó a sus hijos a que se disculparan tocándose la hebilla del cinturón.

Sexto: Lo que más me sorprende es observar que tanto Sherlock como Mycroft responden positivamente, en cuanto a mejorar su carácter, ante las acciones disciplinarias de sus padres.

Mi mente se desvía para poder tocar la puerta y sacarme las dudas que tengo en la cabeza, después de todo, se trata de Sherlock Holmes, único detective privado consultor en el mundo, de seguro hay otra explicación para este tipo de comportamiento como él me dice: _"Como siempre John, miras pero no observas"._

Suspiro para definir mi golpeteo en la puerta de la casa Holmes pero antes de que mi mano lo haga la puerta principal se abre, me quedo con la boca ligeramente abierta porque quien me abre no es otro que mi amigo, Sherlock.

" **Hola John, tardabas mucho en tocar"**

Presumido, así es él, no sé cómo habrá inferido mi llegada, pero intento poner todo mi sentido deductivo al verlo, me saludó cordialmente pero sus ojos están rojos será llanto o las drogas que puso en su sistema?, me acompaña hacia el living camina más derecho de lo normal.

El Sr. Holmes está sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico junto a él Mycroft pegado al celular parece una escena familiar normal para ellos, quiero sentarme pero aparece la Sra. Holmes y me saluda, todo en perfecto orden.

Nunca había estado en una escena familiar a lo Holmes, me siento para no estar de pie cuando me doy cuenta que Sherlock continúa parado, se mueve lentamente por la sala parece interesado en los muchos libros antiguos pero no sé hasta qué punto de verdad esta interesado estoy seguro que ya los conoce todos, aún así todavía está de pie poniendo su atención en el estante.

Quiero hablar con él a solas para darle la oportunidad de explicarme que paso, pero veo que esto va a ser un poco difícil porque escucho la voz de la Sra. Holmes decir que la cena está servida.

Todos toman su lugar como un antiguo ritual, cada uno sabe perfectamente la rutina así que es fácil para mi saber cual es el lugar que me han asignado, al lado de Sherlock, todos se sientan menos mi amigo él espera hasta el final se da una vuelta de más, piensa, observa los asientos y veo como el señor Holmes no le presta atención, como si su actitud fuese cotidiana pero el que lo anima a sentarse finalmente es Mycroft.

" **Siéntate de una vez"** dice algo enojado, conociendo a Mycroft y su sentido de las costumbres más estrictas, le dijo eso porque esa orden es de esas que dicen que todos deben estar sentados a la mesa para que la cena pueda ser servida.

" **Estás incomodando al doctor Watson"**

Abro los ojos porque me ha incluído en su discurso, por qué Mycroft tiene tan alto complejo de superioridad? tiene que ser el que manda, dirige y mostrar que su capacidad de deducción es más alta que cualquiera, lo demuestra cada que puede, como ahora.

" **Nada de eso, yo soy el invitado"**

Intento que todo siga digamos normal pero Sherlock mira nuevamente a su hermano con odio no fue capaz de contestar así que sin otra opción se sentó en la silla, la mueca de dolor fue casi imperceptible para cualquiera que no lo conociera pero para mi, allí estaba la confirmación a todas mis teorías.

La cena fue agradable, la comida exquisita y la conversación fue llevada por la Sra. Holmes y sus miles de ideas para su huerto, gratamente me entero que las verduras que sirve en la cena son cosechadas por ella.

La amable Señora mirá desolada el plato lleno de verduras de mi amigo y medio regañando, medio riendo le dice **"Come todas las verduras o no habrá postre"**

Pero el Sr. Holmes que no olvida tan fácilmente y puedo ver que su paciencia es muy limitada, en comparación a su esposa da una orden clara **"Sherlock, obedece y comete las verduras ahora"**

Sherlock cierra los ojos, cualquiera diría que va a tener uno de sus desplantes pero suspira se relaja y comienza a comer las verduras sin entusiasmo alguno.

Ya estoy deseando que la cena termine, no porque la comida haya sido mala ni por la compañía, solo quiero hablar con Sherlock tanto como amigo y como médico, me preocupa que la familia aparente relativa calma, en mi experiencia un episodio de sobredosis es una pequeña bomba nuclear en un grupo familiar todos se estarían echando la culpa.

Pero supongo que los Holmes son diferentes en muchos sentidos, Mycroft por ejemplo ya no parece preocupado ni culpable como si supiera que todo estará bien solo porque él así lo quiere.

El Sr. Holmes se ve algo más preocupado pero consciente del problema, parece creer que todo estará bien porque él ha tomado el control, eso es palpable por la manera en que su hijo menor le hace caso y resalto que Sherlock difícilmente hace caso a alguien.

La madre de Sherlock demuestra ser la típica madre preocupada por su pequeño, sin embargo me parece que también deja todo a lideración de su esposo porque no la he visto muy enfadada con Sherlock, bueno, debería estar crispada por lo que hizo, pero demuestra comprensión y cariño a lo mejor eso es justamente lo que necesita mi amigo.

Otra cosa que confirmo en esta cena es que mi amigo ha heredado su asombrosa deducción de su madre, quien acaba la cena despide a Mycroft que no espera ni un minuto más en despedirse de su familia, se despide rápido y muy formal para largarse a su rutina. Ella sabe que necesito hablar con Sherlock, no sé si cree que es bueno que hable con él porque soy médico o que su hijo por fin tiene un amigo y es bueno que en estas situaciones hable con alguien cercano que no sea familia.

Finalmente estamos solos, en la salita acogedora junto a un pequeño fuego de la chimenea, me recuerda a casa a 221B Baker Street, es porque estamos solos. Mi amigo se para frente a la chimenea, me da la espalda hasta que finalmente rompe el silencio y puedo escuchar su voz.

" **Preguntas?"**

A pesar de que quiero ser directo con todo lo que he estado pensando me quedo sin palabras.

" **John, después de todo lo que has visto me vas a negar que tienes formuladas preguntas específicas?"**

De verdad intento tratar de responderle pero me he quedado sin palabras y Sherlock no ayuda porque el espacio para que conteste no es mucho, inmediatamente vuelve a hablar.

" **O es que ya lo has deducido todo, francamente no es muy difícil hasta tu podrías haberlo hecho"**

Mi siempre vanidoso y sabelotodo amigo no puede evitar hacerme notar mi bajo nivel en deducción, finalmente decido hablar.

" **Dímelo tú"**

Voltea la cabeza y me dirige una mirada penosa vuelve a darme la espalda, no quiere que le vea, me parece ridículo que haga eso ya que después de todo lo que he presenciado, no debería sentir pena, no hay razón soy su mejor amigo.

" **Acabemos con esto y rápido"**

Dice y levanta un dedo en señal de marcar el primer punto, ´se que es lo primero de lo mucho que tiene que enumerar.

" **Sí John me di el lujo de una sobredosis controlada y sí pensaba continuar haciéndolo"**

" **Sí John, mis padres son personas completamente comunes y corrientes"**

" **Así es John, nunca voy a dejar una pelea con Mycroft excepto cuando mi padre o mi madre intervienen"**

" **Estás en lo correcto, mi padre habló conmigo sobre mi consumo de drogas y no precisamente fue un intercambio de palabras articuladas"**

Bien, todo eso ya lo había deducido, pero también otro punto que debo hacérselo saber.

" **Cierto Sherlock, pude deducir todo eso con la simple observación"**

Aunque no puede verme, levanto un dedo al igual que él, le devuelvo el gesto para nombrar lo que le faltó.

" **Pero también observé que eres receptor del afecto de tu madre, es decir que tu lujo de sobredosis no estaba controlada del todo pues cuando vino la intervención no esquivaste la ayuda ni el afecto"**

Veo un ligero movimiento de su cuerpo y casi puedo jurar, si pudiera verlo, que se ha ruborizado.

" **Eran cuatro contra mí, no había manera en esquivar la ayuda"**

" **Dejaste muy claro que si puedes esquivar cuando casi le cortaste la respiración a tu hermano"**

" **A eso"** ríe **"Él se lo busco"**

Aunque es muy contagioso no me río como las otras veces que molesta a Microft, admito que es una de las personas más odiosas con Sherlock pero si no venía a ayudar en cuanto le mandé el mensaje sé que yo solo no hubiese podido con mi amigo.

" **Sherlock, sé que Mycroft no es el hermano mayor modelo pero siempre está preocupado por ti, eres listo debes darte cuenta"**

" **Si, si, si ya lo sé, Mycroft es un buen hermano mayor, aburrido"**

Al menos ahora lo admite, pero sé que sus rencillas no serán zanjadas el día de hoy, menos con mis palabras, así que decido continuar la conversación.

" **Te sientes bien?"**

" **Qué?"**

" **Soy doctor Sherlock es natural que pregunte, no fuimos al hospital porque gracias a dios no tuviste ninguna reacción más fuerte a lo que te metiste, pero fue suerte tuya"**

Sherlock suelta un bufido, para escandalosamente decirme que él no cree en la suerte **"No fue suerte, yo me permití una sobredosis controlada, sólo me ayude a estimular un poco más mi mente, más del 7 % pero no en demasía para que tenga alguna reacción en mi cuerpo"**

" **Difícilmente llamaría a tu estado inconsciente a una sobredosis controlada"**

Sherlock ladea un poco su cabeza para mirarme enojado, tal vez porque sabe que tengo razón, decido continuar ya confirmado que está bien, tengo que preguntarle lo otro.

" **Te duele mucho?"**

Ahora se da la vuelta inmediatamente y me mira ultrajado.

" **Te repito que soy doctor y es natural que me preocupe por tu salud o tu bienestar"**

" **Sé que eres doctor John Watson, no tienes que decirmelo!"**

" **Bueno, te observé muy adolorido ni siquiera te querías sentar, por eso te pregunto; Te duele mucho la paliza que te dio tu padre?"**

Veo como Sherlock se ruboriza y baja la cabeza..

" **No hay nada de que apenarse, yo también pasé por lo mismo"**

Se controla un poco y pone una mirada perdida.

" **El correcto John Watson? lo dudo"**

" **Cuando era niño, luego cuando fui adolescente, verás no siempre fui tan correcto"**

Sonríe sin animo, es como si mi amigo creyera que es el único que pasó por situaciones disciplinarias.

" **Es difícil de imaginar"**

La cara de miseria que tiene me hace sonreírle tiernamente, sé que está apenado pero por mis palabras sé que ya no se siente tan incómodo de hablar sobre esto.

" **La vara de mi padre me dejó un recuerdo de lo que no debo hacer por un buen tiempo pero sobreviviré"** Esta muy triste se nota en su tono de voz y pone una mueca de dolor aunque también sé que es de fastidio **"No es tampoco la primera vez que mi padre usa la vara conmigo"** Sorprendentemente levanta la cabeza muy alto y con satisfacción desmedida me revela una cosa más **"Ni con Mycroft"**

Me quedo boquiabierto **"Mycroft"** digo imposible de imaginar que el correcto hombre de negocios y funcionario de gobierno pueda haber recibido varazos porque se porto mal.

Sherlock sonríe abiertamente **"Bueno no todas las veces han sido su culpa exactamente, debo decir que en más de una oportunidad he sido el culpable directo de que mi hermano mayor haya terminado con el trasero adolorido"**

Obviamente, Mycroft habrá sido muy listo como para meterse en líos él solo, pero cómo? No puedo dejar de mirar a Sherlock con curiosidad y soy recompensado.

" **Veras no siempre es tan malo ser el menor de la familia, Mycroft siempre con ese sentimiento de superioridad creyó que yo era su responsabilidad intentó imponer sus reglas, hace un tiempo le hice ver que no sería tan fácil ser mi carcelero, no me mires así él se lo buscó, después de ese incidente no volvió a prohibirme nada, puede que él sea mi hermano mayor pero no es mi padre y no lo voy a negar John disfrute cada uno de los 10 varazos que mi padre le dio a Mycroft a pesar que después mi padre también me dio 5 varazos"**

Hago una mueca de dolor en empatía, sé que esa cosa duele terriblemente pero de alguna manera me hace feliz saber que Sherlock haya tenido unos padres normales y una niñez parecida a la mía aunque eso incluya los varazos.

Ambos quedamos unos minutos en silencio por nuestras confidencias y de pronto explotamos en risas que sólo puedo controlar cuando Sherlock vuelva a dirigirme la palabra.

" **Hice mal John, lo sé, además calcule muy mal las consecuencias"** no sé si sorprenderme porque el egocentrista señor siempre estoy en lo correcto Sherlock Holmes acaba de admitir que se equivocó o porque mientras me habla inconscientemente intenta aplacar su dolor pasando su mano por sus adoloridas nalgas, como sea, aprovechó que quiere hablar del tema que me importa.

" **Aún me cuesta entender porqué lo hiciste"**

" **Ya te dije, mi mente necesita estímulo"**

" **Pero estabas ido por dos días y ni siquiera tu repetitivo 7% me parece correcto"**

" **La simpleza de lo ordinario me es tan envidiable en ustedes, la mayoría de las personas como tú no necesitan lo que mi inquieta mente pide y sé que todos anhelan que tenga un consumo de 0%"**

Sherlock, cruza sus manos y creo que va a soltar uno de sus discursos memorables, por no decir uno de sus discursos más groseros.

" **Voy a tratar de hacerlo"**

Me quedé boquiabierto, no esperaba esa línea.

" **Lo haré"**

No espero más tiempo y corro a darle un sentido abrazo, me sorprende oír de su propia boca que va a dejar de intoxicarse. Por supuesto está sorprendido por mi reacción, no me recibe el abrazo, está inmóvil, pero no importa, Sherlock podrá no saber nada sobre las reacciones humanas pero eso no evita que yo intente hacerle entender.

" **Gracias"**

Se separa aún más y me mira levantando una ceja, como lo sospechaba no ha entendido mi agradecimiento.

" **No te entra en la cabeza de que eres una persona importante en mi vida?, agradezco que por fin quieras cuidarte así estás vivo más tiempo amigo"**

" **No le tengas miedo a la muerte John, la muerte es sólo un estado de…"**

" **...Sherlock callate, dejame con el gusto de saber que daras un primer paso, es el más importante, reconocer que tienes un problema y tratar de cambiar"**

Sherlock voltea los ojos.

" **Hablas como mi padre"**

" **Lo voy a tomar como un buen cumplido"**

Suelta un bufido escandaloso.

" **Entonces lo tomo como un insulto?"**

Se queda pensativo y sé que está tratando de ordenar su discurso.

" **El juego ha terminado"**

Finalmente decide cambiar la conversación.

" **Sin mis elementos de estímulo no voy a poder resolver ni un sólo caso más"**

Ahora soy yo quien rueda los ojos, típico de Sherlock Holmes siempre quiere terminar las conversaciones, siempre tener la última palabra y a la vez con su siempre característico tilde dramático. Pero esta vez, será diferente.

" **El juego nunca termina, sólo van a cambiar los elementos de los jugadores"**

Me mira y sonríe levemente, sabe que tengo razón, fue él quien me dijo un día que el juego nunca termina.

Y es así que pasando otro singular día con mi singular amigo viví otra aventura y como dije a un principio aún estoy sorprendido por la respuesta positiva que me dijo Sherlock ante la pregunta no hecha sobre su adicción, siendo franco no lo imagine, pero este día tuvo un final que anhelé desde que lo vi inyectarse su droga para estimular un 7% más a su magnífico cerebro, reconozco que tal vez nunca tuve el valor de decirle a Sherlock que cada vez que lo hacía me molestaba y lo muy culpable y cobarde que me sentía al pretender ignorar que no le hacía daño pero sé que ahora las cosas serán diferentes, después de todo ahora cuento con la ayuda de sus padres y eso es una gran ventaja por lo que fui testigo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A: Mil gracias querida Gloria por co-escribir conmigo.**

 **N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
